


It Seems I Cannot Refuse You Anything

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt’s awareness that Hermann cared for him deeply, and that it gratified Hermann to see him content, was a weapon that Newt wielded, until sometimes Hermann wondered which of them was on which side of their arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Seems I Cannot Refuse You Anything

This is a fill for two prompts on the Pacific Rim Kink Meme: [kaiju-themed sex toys](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/350.html?thread=75102#t75102), and [Hermann talking dirty](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/1613.html?thread=1854029#t1854029).

 

 

**1.**

Newt had called Hermann pretentious for keeping books – honest-to-god dead-tree books – in the lab. What an inefficient way to store data, when you had such powerful computers at your disposal?

“As opposed to your vinyl records,” Hermann had shot back, “which are in no way a pretentious, inefficient method of data storage.”

Newt had insisted that that was totally different – first of all, how dare you even come close to impugning the good names of [here he rattled off a string of words that Hermann did not bother to pull apart and try to decipher, but he caught a reference to a sleep stage, various aircraft, and a screeching mythological creature]. And second of all, Newt had shouted, vinyl was not an inefficient method of data storage if you cared about quality. “Imagine if your books were all in a font like Goudy Stout. It’s the same words, the same information, but presented to you in a way that makes you want to gouge out your own eyeballs with a spoon rather than continue to try to absorb it. That’s what digital compression does to music.”

“As usual,” Hermann sighed, “you’ve made your point in the most distasteful way possible, thank you Doctor Geiszler.”

Any question of whose ancient technology was useful, and whose wasn’t, was answered when the two of them were reassigned to Hong Kong, where the food might have been better but the dormitories were smaller. There was no room for Newt’s record player and records, and he had to ship them home to his parents. Hermann got to keep his books.

To say that he was able to enjoy those books with any frequency, however, would have been inaccurate. Today he was attempting to refer to _Differential Forms In Algebraic Topology_ , but ended up spending a lot more time grinding his teeth at Newt’s continued prattling about how unfair it was that Herman had gotten to keep his musty old books.

Hermann snapped, “My copy of the most recent edition of _Theoretical Subnuclear Physics_ might be the key to stopping the kaiju. It is far less likely that you will be able to thwart them by playing your…your B-17 records at them!”

Newt didn’t bother to correct him; Hermann got their name wrong on purpose, to annoy him. “Don’t be so sure! I mean, what if rockabilly-inspired New Wave pop made their heads explode or something? You’d feel stupid then, wouldn’t you! Remember _Mars Attacks_?”

“You know very well that I don’t watch your idiotic monster movies!”

“This isn’t about my movies, or about my music! It’s about _respect!_ No one respects what I do! My funding has always been held back by plebes who think of the kaiju the way they think of terrestrial life forms. They aren’t even carbon-based! We need to create a whole new taxonomy for them! But the guys in suits have to pander to their constituents, and their constituents think we’re just fighting big lizards! And no matter how I try to explain it, everyone _believes_ that they get it, and they’re wrong. But you throw some physics jargon at them and they’re so awed, they think it’s magic and they let you do whatever you--”

“Newton.”

Hermann’s tone, low and soft, shut Newt up instantly. He lowered his arms, stopped bouncing on the balls of his feet and was still.

“Newton,” Hermann continued gently, “I need you to be a bit more calm so I can concentrate. Do you think you can do that for me?”

Newt nodded, though the huge shiver than ran down his spine would not necessarily have projected calmness to any observers. It was just that Herman very rarely used that specific voice outside of their shared room. Hearing it in the lab shut him up, but it got him worked up in a different way inside.

But that was as far as it went. Herman returned his attention to his book, and Newt fretted silently for a minute, picking at his fingernails, before remembering that he hadn’t finished cataloging the bits of Tentalus that had gotten stuck in Crimson Typhoon’s mechanisms in their clash in the South China Sea. Soon he was fully immersed in that task, and when Hermann finally closed his book and got up to visit the chalkboard, he glanced at Newt, happily reminded of just how constructive and valuable all that boundless, feverish energy was when it could be routed and focused on a task. Though Hermann did not smile outwardly, he did feel a tiny, warm wave of fondness. 

 

**2.**

Hermann had allowed Newt to decorate their living space with monster-movie posters and fabric scrolls depicting manga characters, because the garish colors and gaudy content were still an improvement on the stained, miserable bare walls, and Hermann possessed no decorative items of his own to cover them with. He had successfully lobbied for a bit of plain gray paneling in the lab, on the grounds that it would help maintain a constant temperature and humidity, and protect the equipment from the elements. But no such allowance was made in the dorms.

In exchange for choosing the décor, Newt had agreed to keep all his other possessions, the ones that would clutter up the already-limited floor space, stowed away or displayed only on his half of the stainless steel shelf that was riveted to the wall at eye level. He also had to break his habit of letting things pile up on the only other available surface, the desk, which was essentially just another shelf, albeit of a greater depth, riveted to the wall at waist-level. Newt was fairly good about keeping the desk clear, because he had an incentive: the non-standard activities that he and Hermann pursued on it.

At the end of an evening, Newt was in his bunk, headphones on, humming along with whatever he was listening to. When Hermann came in, Newt carried on, not bothering to greet him. Hermann slapped his hand on the mattress next to Newt’s head, and Newt pulled the headphones off.

“Why don’t you come down here and talk with me for a few minutes before bed.”

Newt glanced at the desk. Hermann saw this, and said, “No, not that. Not tonight. The weather, you know…” Newt nodded to indicate that Hermann need say no more; sometimes the cold and damp made things difficult for Hermann, and the effort of getting through just an ordinary day in the lab would preclude any evening activities.

Newt tumbled out of his bunk rather than use the ladder, and he sat down next to Hermann in Hermann’s bunk.

“It’s been a while since we had a chat,” Hermann said quietly, “and I just wanted to check in with you, to make sure you are still…er…satisfied with the whole situation.”

“Yeah! I mean yes, it’s great. Everything’s totally cool. Uh, it’s just there’s this one thing.” But then he stopped. It was a great effort for Newt to keep words in when something was on his mind, so Hermann felt a frisson of fear that he had unintentionally mistreated Newt. He put his hand over Newt’s to urge him on.

Newt rocked from side to side a little bit and finally said, “Uh, I wish you’d talk more during it. You know how—” He lowered his voice. “You know how I like it when you’re a little mean to me. I wish you’d say more mean things. No, that’s not what I want…I wish you’d talk dirty. Like, call me names. Not the meanest names. Like, I wouldn’t want you to call me a…” Here Newt leaned in to whisper a word in Hermann’s ear.

“I’ve never even heard that word before,” Hermann said, affronted. “Or at least, not those two words mashed into a compound noun.”

“Oh. Well, don’t call me that. Just, you know, could you be a _little_ dirty?”

Hermann stared into the middle distance, then realized that that was probably not very reassuring to Newt, so he made direct eye contact and said, “I’ll see what I can do.”

Newt’s face lit up, and he shouted “Cool! Awesome!” louder than was strictly necessary. Then he climbed back into his bunk and put his music back on. (In the past he might have been inclined to pester Hermann to play, but he’d long since learned of the consequences of pestering when the answer was already “No.”) Hermann continued to sit for several more minutes before beginning his bedtime routine.

Newton’s request was perfectly reasonable. Hermann knew that, objectively. But what Newt wanted…it smeared one of the tidy lines that Hermann had drawn, to keep their arrangement more pleasant for himself. He liked the clean discipline of it, the fact that there were rules and protocols and limits. Certainly some of the physicality of it got messy, much to Newton’s delight, but the structure of it was as precise as their Line of Demarcation in the lab, and Newton violated it far less often. And yes, the verbal element was cleanly integrated into that structure.

However, the desire to honor Newton’s earnest request – and the fact that Newt seemed to have been holding it back for a while – made Hermann wonder if perhaps the problem wasn’t his own. He’d known all along that what he and Newton did in private was no closer to ordinary than what they did in the lab, and he stood by his ability – his _right_ – to deviate from ordinary whenever and however he saw fit. But that should not mean that he remain rigid in his beliefs purely for the sake of appearing resolute, particularly when the truth was that he was just squeamish about that kind of language…and uncertain that he would be good at delivering it.

Hermann decided that what was needed was a situation in which to incorporate the “dirty talk.” Placing it in context might make it more palatable, for himself and for Newton, than if he were to simply attempt to randomly spout a lot of filthy language. Perhaps tomorrow he would begin mapping out possible scenarios, and assign appropriate words and phrases to each. He always appreciated an opportunity to make a spreadsheet. 

 

 

**3.**

Hermann watched Newt grow more restless over the next several days. He knew that Newt was eager to find out what results he would see (er, hear) from that conversation they’d had. But Hermann never indulged Newt until he himself was good and ready.

It was late in the afternoon, and Hermann noticed that Newt had begun the process of packing kaiju parts away and stashing them in the refrigeration units. He cleared his throat and asked, “Are you going to get something to eat soon?”

When Newt answered in the affirmative, he went on, “When you’ve finished, come straight back to our room. No dawdling.”

Newt’s shoulder began to twitch, and he pivoted back and forth as if suddenly unsure of what to do with himself. “Hah. Okay, awesome!” After tossing the last storage container into the fridge, he scampered off to the mess hall.

Hermann headed for the dormitories. He wasn’t in the mood for a heavy meal; some tea and biscuits would suit him fine, whilst he enjoyed the peace and quiet until Newt returned to their room.

Whatever Newt was anticipating when he opened the door, what he found was not nearly so exciting. Hermann was laying a tidily-folded blanket over the desk, a conventional and utterly unexciting preparation.

“Should I hop in the shower?” he said, anticipating Hermann’s command.

“Please do.” Hermann replied, not looking up from his task. “You’re a disgrace.”

When Newt emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later, clean, still damp, and wrapped in a towel, he was met with a disapproving glare. Hermann sat on the edge of his bunk nearest Newt’s foot locker, which was open. In his hand, Hermann held a plain brown parcel, which minutes before had been in the locker. Sour as he seemed outwardly, in truth he already had something to delight in: that profound and multifaceted look that came over Newt’s face when he’d misbehaved and knew that punishment was imminent.

“I was putting away your comics for you, which you’d so thoughtlessly left out,” Hermann said, “and I found this.” He held up the parcel. “Would you like to tell me what it is?”

Newt sputtered and squawked, attempting to formulate an explanation. Hermann held up one hand and said, “Don’t bother. Instead, I will tell _you_.” He reached into the parcel and pulled out a narrow box with no decoration. Lifting the lid, he revealed a soft, silicone apparatus, about eight inches in length and of variable, but always considerable, circumference. While essentially phallic in shape, it was embellished with several sinuous multi-hued ridges corresponding to no Earthly creature and to no colors found in nature. (Somewhat reminiscent of Newt’s tattoos, actually.) At the thicker end was a flexible ring, with a diameter of about seventeen centimeters, which stuck out perpendicular to the main structure.

“This is some deviant madman’s notion of what a kaiju c- _cock_ looks like,” Hermann cringed; he’d just stumbled over his very first dirty word, his first gift to Newton, “and the fact that you viewed this notion favorably enough to purchase it makes you not only a pervert, but a disobedient pervert. You know I don’t like…kaiju _filth_ encroaching on my territory.”

Newt’s stomach flipped at the suggestion that Hermann considered Newt’s body his territory – and that he was possessive and protective of it the same way he was possessive and protective of his side of the lab. It made him feel degraded, reduced to chattel, but also cherished, and this confusing cocktail of feelings was exciting. “I’m your territory,” he squeaked, because saying it out loud aroused him further.

Hermann set aside the parcel and box. With the piece of silicone in one hand and his cane in the other, he raised himself up and approached Newt, trapping Newt’s body between his own and the end of the desk.

“Is my cock not enough for your greedy mouth and arse?” he said, crowding close enough that Newt could feel his body heat. “Can it not reach your, your special spot?”

Newt’s mouth opened, but he was unable to produce a verbal response. Instead he shook his head while a soft whine escaped his throat.

“Then why would you humiliate me by bringing this thing into our home?” Hermann snarled. “You told me my cock was thick and beautiful and that you loved it. Were you lying to me?”

“No, but--”

“Do you see how enormous this is? Did you not stop to consider what it would do to you if you fff _fucked_ yourself with it? If you allow your arsehole to get loose and sloppy, we’ll both be useless to each other, and it will be your fault!”

Newt was panting now, relishing every dirty word that left Hermann’s lips, all the more so because they did not come easily. That he would say such things just because Newt had asked him to gave him a wonderful hot feeling, but that he maintained his uptight, dispassionate cadence drove Newt’s arousal into the stratosphere. _Say “cock” again_ , he begged silently. _Stutter a little bit, please please please_.

“Who makes the decisions about what goes in your arse? Hm?” Newt raised a trembling hand between them to point one shy finger at Hermann. “Correct, and you would do well to remember that.”

“But if you’d just let me explain!” Hermann’s frown made Newt reconsider the volume of his voice. His shaking finger moved to indicate the toy. “M-may I?” He plucked the toy from Hermann’s hand and turned it to show him the extrusion at the base that allowed one to grip, twist, and remove the core entirely. He set it aside and held it aloft so that Hermann could see that it was now hollow.

“It’s a dildo, right?” (Hermann cringed at that absurd, uncouth word, even though he’d said far nastier ones just moments ago.) “But you can take this part out and it can be a sheath. You put it on, and you have to, um, put your balls through this ring to anchor it. See, I thought we could share it. I’m sorry, I know it’s a gross concept to you and everything, but you, um, said once that it made you happy when I was happy…?”

Hermann had said that once, in a moment of uncharacteristic candor, and he had regretted it ever since. Newton’s awareness that Hermann cared for him deeply beyond the trappings of their odd liaisons, and that it gratified Hermann to see him content, was a weapon that Newton had wielded ever since, until sometimes Hermann wondered which of them was on which side of their arrangement.

Hermann stared grimly at the object that was now taking the form of a penile sheath, intended for him to wear. He felt a bit guilty for shouting at Newton just because he’d misunderstood his intentions, although to be fair, shouting at Newton was sort of his job in this bargain. Anyway, he was a man of simple tastes – prior to meeting Newton, his tastes were practically non-existent, really. How could he be expected to understand the minutiae of these bizarre sexual contraptions?

“It seems I cannot refuse you anything,” he sighed. “For you, I would even wear this piece of kaiju trash, though you’ve been very naughty, hiding things from me, and you ill deserve my generosity.” He pivoted, and took their bottle of lube from the shelf, where it was stored beneath a rubber hand-puppet of some cinematic beast that Newt was fond of. He handed Newt the bottle and said, “But you must put it on me.”

“Oh my God, dude, you say that like it’s gonna be a burden.” With glee Newt took the bottle, but then immediately set it aside so that he could deal with the toy with both hands. He grabbed it around the edge and pulled it halfway inside-out. Then he pumped a dollop of lube onto his fingers, and coated the interior of the sheath. “You can’t use too much. Just enough to get it on. Otherwise if it gets too slippery it might try to come off on the out-stroke.” He then applied additional lube to the ring portion.

“Why don’t you get on your knees to do the rest.” Hermann was voicing a suggestion, but Newt happily heard an imperious command. He crouched down with the toy in his hand, and when his knees hit the floor they pulled on his towel, tugging it off and leaving him naked. Newt reached for it, but Hermann said, “Leave it.” He could now perceive Newt’s heartbeat visually, through each twitch of Newt’s flushed, hard prick. Hermann took his time unbuckling his belt, allowing Newt an eyeful as he slowly lowered the zip of his trousers and freed his own erection. Shouting all those nasty words at Newt had made him hard, which was surprising but then again not, and by now he was beginning to ache.

Once it was out, Hermann stood still and waited for Newt to proceed. He rarely undressed any further than this in these situations; he was self-conscious and did not enjoy being naked, and anyway, it excited Newt to be naked when Hermann was fully clothed and in control.

Newt gently took Herman’s cock between thumb and forefinger and slid the sheath over it. The sheath was cold and tight; Hermann gritted his teeth. Then Newt rolled the sheath back, turning it entirely right-side-out again over Hermann’s shaft. Once it warmed to body temperature, it felt much more pleasant, snug and just a bit slippery. Newt hesitated before proceeding, as the next step would require extreme care and delicacy. He elected to add some more lube to the ring first, to be safe, and then he gently handled Hermann’s testicles, maneuvering them so that first one and then the other was pushed through the ring. He could hear Hermann inhale sharply though his teeth, when an insufficiently lubricated portion of the ring caught on the fine hairs there, but he was quiet until Newt sat back on his heels to examine his handiwork.

“Get on the desk now, please,” he said. “In the usual position.”

Newt stood up, still facing away from the desk, braced his hands against it, and boosted himself up. Keeping his behind at the edge of the desk, he reclined, then brought his knees up and placed his heels firmly on either side, letting his thighs fall open. Sometimes they would do this in bed, with Hermann on his back and a few strategically placed pillows underneath to keep him comfortable while Newt rode him. But when things were particularly intense, and Hermann needed to plow Newt without mercy, it was easier for him to stand than kneel; he could brace himself with his hands on either side of Newt on the desk to keep his weight off his leg and give himself enough leverage to thrust.

When Hermann picked up the bottle of lube, Newt propped himself up on his elbows so he could watch himself being lovingly prepared with slippery fingers, one after another. He was alarmed when he saw that Hermann was apparently skipping that step and proceeding directly to slicking himself up. “I don’t get any fingers?” Newt said, his voice cracking.

Hermann eyed him cruelly as he pressed the enormous silicone head against Newt’s hole, and replied, “Did you think a creature with a, with a _prrrick_ like this would take his time and be gentle with you?”

Despite his verbal posturing, Hermann worked Newt carefully, adding lube almost every other stroke as he slowly nudged his monstrously-sheathed cock all the way inside, an inch at a time.

At first Newt tried to be cool about it, to take deep breaths and bear down, but before Hermann was halfway in his whole body was trembling uncontrollably, little jolts of pleasure making him clench, which reverberated through the sheath and into Hermann’s cock. “Oh God,” Newt groaned when Hermann finally indicated that he was all the way inside, “that’s big. That’s soooooo big. _Ungh_ , it’s huge. I—oh God.”

He let out a continuous wail as Hermann slowly pulled out, a wail which went up an octave when he then pushed back in. And Newt wasn’t the only one having a difficult time keeping his composure. The sheath felt thinner than it looked; Hermann could feel it keenly every time Newt spasmed around him. When Newt saw Hermann’s jaw drop at a particularly hard squeeze, he said, “See? I’m still tight for you.”

Hermann paused long enough to pat Newt’s hip tenderly, and said, “Yes you are, my darling.”

By now Newt was sweating so hard, his heels were slipping off the edge of the table. He lifted his legs and let them dangle in the air a while, but Hermann knew he preferred to rest them on something, so he grabbed Newt’s ankles and lowered them to his shoulders. “Just put them here. It’s alright.” He braced himself with his right hand and with the other cradled Newt’s thigh.

For a while, Hermann kept his thrusts short, assuming that, considering the girth of the toy, he would have no trouble digging it into Newton’s prostate as he rocked back and forth. At first, he’d had to keep an eye on what he was doing, for Newton’s safety, but he didn’t care for the sight of himself with a massive psychedelic-hued penis, so now that he was firmly seated and sufficiently lubricated, he kept his gaze firmly on Newt, on his facial expressions and occasional bodily convulsions. He saw that with each stroke, another fat drop of pre-ejaculate emerged from the slit of Newton’s cock and dripped onto his belly, as though the enormous kaiju phallus was pushing it right up and out of him.

“Look at me,” Hermann said. Newt seemed hesitant to make eye contact. “ _Look at me, Newton_. It is I who is pleasuring you, not a kaiju.”

“Yes. _Ah!_ ”

“The job of satisfying you sexually is entirely my responsibility, regardless of what your desires are. Never again will you take matters into your own hands and purchase a device behind my back. Do you understand?”

“Yes!” Newt lifted his legs from Hermann’s shoulders and let them fall back until his thighs rested against his ribs, which allowed him to take just a little bit more. He screamed, “ _Ahhhn, nnh,_ I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come. Hermann, I’m gonna come. Hermann. _Hermann_. I’m gonna come now. I’m gonna. Ohhhhkay, I’m coming! _Oh!_ ”

A thick rope of spunk surged from him and splashed against his belly as he ground himself snugly against that monstrous cock. Another followed, and then one more little spurt. A few seconds later his prick was still twitching, but Newt was squirming with discomfort, trying to pull himself off of the contrivance whose invasion he’d been delighting in a minute before. Newt didn’t like to be fucked for too long after he came, and it was usually not a problem for Hermann to follow him quickly, but wearing the sheath was making him feel strange; he didn’t want to finish with it on, it would imply that he wasn’t just wearing it for Newt, that he was enjoying it for its own sake. Instead, he gently commanded Newt, “Be still,” and he held Newt’s thighs as he slowly pulled out of his body. He tugged at the ring, trying to widen it until he could manage to free his testicles with a minimum of pain, then slid it off his shaft, hissing at the sudden exposure to the cool air. He set the toy on Newt’s discarded towel under the desk for the time being. He anticipated that it would be incorporated into future activities at some point, but in the meantime he would not miss the thing.

Newt watched, eyes half-closed and unfocused from blissful exhaustion, as Hermann took two unsteady steps round the desk, his erection bobbing free. He lay still until Hermann ordered him to budge over to the edge of the desk so that he could help Hermann finish. Newt’s cheek rested on the stainless steel; the blanket that Hermann had draped for him had gotten bunched up under his shoulder. He went limp again, and Hermann got a bit impatient with him. “I know it’s only an ordinary human cock that wants your attention now, but please deign to satisfy it.” Hermann nudged it against Newt’s closed lips, painting the lower one with a drop of pre-come. “Come on, kiss-kiss.”

Newt’s tongue came out to greet it, darting between the silky head and the thick, velvet-soft foreskin before he finally opened up to allow it all the way inside.

Hermann groaned at this delicious initial contact. He searched for a word that was like the word Newt had asked him not to use, but gentler. “Yes, you…you little _strumpet_. I know you love doing this. You’d have happily swallowed that kaiju cock, if I’d put it to your lips, wouldn’t you?”

By then Newt appeared to be more alert and enjoying himself, suckling eagerly, rolling his tongue around the head, poking the slit, being a little tease about it. But Hermann knew that between the silicone and the lube, he must have been unpleasant to taste, so he did not insist on drawing it out. Sometime soon, when he’d had a shower and tasted only of soap, he would have to make Newton suck him slow. But tonight he intended to chase his orgasm the moment he felt its first inklings.

Newt was rarely inclined to stop vocalizing, even when his mouth was stuffed full, but as he was at the present moment unable to form words, he merely hummed and moaned around Hermann’s cock. The vibrations sent sparks of pleasure down Hermann’s thighs until he murmured, “Oh, you sweet thing,” and ejaculated into Newt’s mouth.

Even before the last weak waves of orgasm broke against his consciousness, Hermann was overcome with a feeling of profuse tenderness. Even though Newton had asked him for the brutality he had just doled out, he felt the need to make it up to him immediately. (Perhaps, he thought, that was Newton’s plan all along, to ask for the brutality so he could get the making-up bit afterwards.) He brushed back the damp strands of Newt’s hair and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Can you sit up?” he asked. “And I’ll bring you some water.”

Hermann filled the glass from the bathroom sink and brought it back to Newt, who drank it all in one go, ending with a satisfied gasp. Then Hermann grabbed the corners of the blanket and wrapped it round Newt’s body before taking the glass from him and encouraging him to hop down off the table so they could have a shower. 

 

 

**4.**

It was not surprising, seeing as how he was not a big fan of shutting up, that even when Newt felt a bit of a drop after they were done playing, he continued to provide his own personal soundtrack, though it was reduced to sporadic, tuneless humming and unintelligible murmurs. Hermann stood behind him with a soapy cloth and scrubbed his back, and then proceeded with more care as he cleaned him lower down whilst dropping kisses on his shoulder. Newt emitted a low, happy drone all the while. When Hermann finished, he bade Newt turn round, and washed all down his front, leaving swirling patterns in the hair on his belly, gently soaping around, along, and under his soft, spent penis. Newt tried to sneak a kiss; Hermann turned his head and said “Not until you’ve cleaned your teeth.” Newt answered with a defeated grunt.

Hermann massaged shampoo into Newt’s scalp, then directed him back under the shower spray, holding the wrung-out washcloth over his eyes so that they wouldn’t get stung with soapy residue. When he was all finished washing Newt, he handed the cloth over to him, then turned round to have his own back scrubbed.

All his life, Hermann had refused to accept any sort of help from anyone with anything merely on account of his condition, even if it meant he would have to struggle twice as long to do it on his own. He had absolutely loathed those very few times when someone had to intervene because he was unable to care for himself. But these were not normal circumstances. Here, Hermann reasoned, he was not asking Newton to bathe him because he couldn’t do it himself; Newton was just returning the favor that Hermann had paid him. That made it acceptable. And so Hermann grasped the shower bar and let himself relax into the touch and be coddled for a few minutes without shame.

Newt went slow; he understood Hermann’s insecurity, so he wanted to draw out any opportunity to care for him back a little. Also, Hermann had a really nice body (he didn’t think so himself, but he was _wrong, as usual!_ ) and this was the only time Newt got a chance to really gawk at it.

“Was that what you, _ah_ , wanted?” Hermann asked, as Newt pressed into the ever-present knot in his shoulder with both thumbs.

“Uh-huh.”

“Nothing happened that made you, _ooh_ , uncomfortable?”

“Nuh-uh.” Newt knew he’d never, ever get that knot worked all the way out, but he liked a challenge, so he took every opportunity to dig into it. Also, when he did, Hermann stood up straighter, and that made his rear end look even rounder and perkier. So, everyone won, basically.

“Alright then.” Hermann didn’t push Newt to elaborate. In thirty minutes, those lovey-dovey chemicals that made him so calm and pliant would be gone, and he would be back to babbling incessantly. Or he might be dead-asleep in Hermann’s arms, making it hard for Hermann to breathe beneath him. Either way, Hermann decided not to say anymore himself, and to just enjoy this moment.

 


End file.
